


Encroaching Darkness

by urisarang



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Heero is diagnosed with cancer but his wife won't give up on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very first story I wrote with a straight pairing. Song fic with Sentanced

'Cancer,' that one word echoed in Heero's mind, unbelievable and yet unavoidable. 'I have cancer, a new type, in fact its the only case they have ever seen and its too far gone to treat. Thank you J, another unforeseen side affect of piloting the gundams, just like the sterility. To think all that I have sacrificed, I have to sacrifice even more, but why did it have to happen now when I am finally at peace and happy, and not when I would have laughed and welcomed death's embrace?'

 

*****It must have been a week since she drew the curtains down.  
I don't know if its night or day and I don't care*****

 

Heero watched as Relena made her way around his sparely furnished bedroom, watering the various potted flowers around the room their friends left in hopes of his recovery. ' A futile hope' Heero thought, 'there isn't anything anyone can do...I am going to die, it is inevitable, why do they have hope?' The object of his attention turned, noticing blue eyes track her as she moves about the room, a smile graced her lips and Heero could feel his heart flutter in hope, such pathetic hope.

 

*****Our hope seems so bleak, but she's pulling through somehow,  
while I'm trembling in this place, in despair.*****

 

Day in and day out she is there, takes care of him always smiling despite it all. Her love for him is obvious, her dedication unwavering, it was amazing to be loved so deeply. 'What good it does us now...' Unable to walk, and barely strong enough to sit up, 'Some husband I make...I should be the strong one protecting her forever, but here I am helpless and weak.'

 

*****I can see you're sad and tired, I can see the torment, The damage it has done,  
but still we both know what the alternative is...not yet the only one... *****

 

A muffled sob woke him from sleep, so quiet he is unsure if he only imagined it until another little cry escaped his wife's lips. Turning over he watched as tears slide down pale cheeks, around pouty lips curved in sorrow. Obviously trying to be quiet and not wake her husband she let out her sorrow. Unable to take the sight of her pain, knowing he is the cause he began to cry as well, not for himself but for all the time he wasted not spending with his lovely wife. Straining weak muscles he reached over, gently putting his arms around her lithe body, holding her close. Relena turned to face her dying lover with unending sorrow and regret in her eyes. The night passed them by, morning came and went unnoticed to the two entwined lovers, desperately clinging to each other, unwilling to let go.

 

*****The good moments are brief, but there is nothing I can do.  
When it comes haunting again, does it worse*****

 

It was a week later the coughing fits overtook Heero, all strength sapped away as his body wracked and shuddered. Fire laced through his lungs, blood tainted his lips. Lying there without the strength to lift a hand Heero felt no pity for himself, only for the beautiful woman as she hurt watching him. She suffered as he suffered.

 

*****She shivers like a leaf as the waves of pain hit through,  
The ruthless bringer of the end...*****

 

He tried to have hope, he tried to pretend he would be fine for her...but his eyes betrayed him and all she did anymore was weep. Her cries pained him, 'If only a miracle could happen! If only I could hold her once more to help her...' A single tear escaped him in helpless frustration. 'Relena...'

 

*****I can see you sacred and tired, I can see the torment, the damage it has done,  
still we both know what the alternative is...*****

 

Today Sally left, and with her went the last shred of hope. There could be no denying it now, nor the end. Heero could feel himself slipping further and further away, not even Relena's hold could last forever...

 

*****not yet the only one....*****

 

"Heero, please hold on Heero..." Relena cried out to her lover, "Heero.." She held him close, mere inches apart. Sorrow filled eyes looked into Heero's pain clouded eyes, searching, hoping and needing.

 

*****Don't go yet, don't let go, not yet my only one...*****

 

Heero's eyes focused briefly and looked almost happy, "Relena..." The barest whisper escaped his lips. "Heero...I love you" Relena whispered back, voice cracking and tears spilling. A last true smile and death over takes him, closing his eyes forever.

 

*****Don't go yet...I can't let go....not yet my only one...*****

 

Night descended, and yet she remained.


End file.
